Forever and Ever: Jacob and Nessie
by Wolfgirl9396
Summary: This is where Jacob has his happy ending but not without difficulties. Rated M for later lemons!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it and feel free to point out any mistakes or grammar issues you guys see. I am open to suggestions and PLEASE REVIEW! And I do not own anything from TWILIGHT.. it's all Stephenie Meyers.

Jacob POV

Today is finally Nessie's birthday and she's turning 16 and I plan to tell her how I feel. From the day I saw her I knew she was my Renesmee, the most beautiful girl in the world and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. All these years I've watched her grow from day one to now, from a baby to a grown up made me love her more and I did not think that was possible… hmm if all goes well by the end of today Nessie and I will be one step closer to a perfect relationship.

"_Jacob! I missed you!_ Ness called out to me while I was getting out of the Rabbit

" _Hello there birthday girl! I missed you too"_ I said. Missing her was an understatement. Every second I spent without her by my side was painful and seeing her brought a HUGE smile to my face. She was wearing a beautiful orange sundress with her loose curls down. Gosh that woman was beautiful.

"_Happy Birthday and don't open it until later!"_ I gave her a small silver box

"_why?"_ she asked. Of course she would ask that, she is stubborn like her mother, which is a quality I admire in her.

"_Trust me Nessie. I'll come find you later and you can open it" _I reassured her. Even though I am the Alpha of the pack but Nessie still brings me weak to my knees and I was nervous to tell her how I feel about her.

Renesmee POV

Even though the party started two hours ago but IT really started when Jacob arrived. I missed him so much and every time he goes I feel like he's taken a part of me with him. He is amazing and everything I wanted in a guy. He is smart,sexy, aggressive but soft, and very romantic. Even though I am in love with him but I don't know if he feels the same way and I doubt it. There are so many beautiful Quileute girls out there and I am nothing but a freak, half human and half vampire.

" _Renesmee! Renesmee_" Aunt Alice yelled out to me, snapping me out of my daydream

" _Yes Auntie Alice_" I responded trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible

" _It's gift time!"_ She yelled out to all of my 40+ guests

I opened my parents gifts first and they got me a sapphire necklace with matching earrings, Aunt Alice gave me clothes, while Aunt Rose and Emmett gave me new combat style though I received a lot of gifts from my family (especially Aunt Alice) I was looking forward to open Jacob's gift.

" _Hey Ness, how do you like your gifts_" Jacob asked as if he was really interested

" _Well I received a lot of awesome things but I still have yet to open yours_" I told him hoping that I could open it now

"_Come a walk with me. Your guests had had enough time with you and I think I deserved some Ness time too"_ Jacob said in playful way

" _I am all yours your highness"_ faking a British accent I whispered to him. While taking his hand and his gift and walked into the forest.

" _Open your gift"_ he said nervously

I happily obliged to his request…

" _It's a key…. Thank you_" it was not what I was expecting and I was speechless

Jacob POV

I am a werewolf for God's sake! Why am I nervous? Well here goes nothing..

" _yeah, it's the key that my dad gave to my mom on their wedding day. It's the key to his heart. My mom gave it to me on the day she died. She told me to give to someone special, someone that I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Renesmee, you are my imprint, the girl I love. I've loved you since you were born and I am going to love you until the day it is impossible for me to love you. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_wow Jacob.. I don't know what to say"_ she said shockingly

I knew it. She's going to reject me. Even though she is my imprint but she has every right to pursue other people.

" _it's okay Nessie. I completely understand. We can still be friends and I will continue to love you with all my heart and I will fight for your heart"_ I told her as I was trying to hold back tears

" _No Jake! I love you so much. I am just speechless. I thought you'd never see me as anything other than your bestfriend_" she told me as tears were flowing down her face

" _does this answer any question you have"_ I said while planting a kiss on her beautiful soft pink lips

" _yes"_ she answered sheepishly

" _I was so nervous about what you were going to say. I assumed that you did not like me"_ I told her honestly

"_Well Jacob William Black, you know what they say about assuming"_ she said while giggling

" _Don't be silly Ness. You are the most beautiful woman in the girl. A guy would be mentally ill to not go after you"_ I told her as she blushed

" _Mr. Black, I think you should know, you are the only one who has my heart and that will always be true as long as I live"_ she replied with a kiss.

" _I love you Renesmee" _

"_I love you too Jacob"_ she responded as we slowly walk out of the forest to join the party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it and feel free to point out any mistakes or grammar issues you guys see. I am open to suggestions and PLEASE REVIEW! And I do not own anything from TWILIGHT.. it's all Stephenie Meyers.

Jacob POV

As Nessie and I walked back to the party, all I could do was stare at her. It may sound creepy or wrong but when the most beautiful girl and your imprint decides to be yours forever nothing can ruin that moment..except her father.

" _JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" _Edward yelled out to me.

Astonishingly everyone left the party

" _Edward, there's no need to blow things out of proportion, you knew this was going to happen_" I tried to calm him down

" _Do not think for ONE second I forgot that you imprinted on my only daughter, I thought you would respect me enough to ask for my permission first" _Edward told me with an angry and disappointed face

" _Look! I'm sorry Edward. I meant to ask you and I feel stupid for not asking you but you know how I feel about her and I could not wait one more second just being her friend" _I tried to sound as apologetic as possible

" _Wait! You did not like being friends with me?" _Renesmee asked with tears strolling down her face

Every tear she shed because of me felt like my bones were being crush slowly and painfully by some leeche's venom

" _No baby, Nessie I loved being friends with you, but I wanted to be more than friends. Don't take it negatively" _I said as tears rolled down my eyes

" _Oh Jacob! I love you" _she ran into my arms

" _So you are not mad at me?" _I asked nervously hoping that she would forgive me

" _How can I stay mad at you? You are my knight in shining armor Jake" _she said as she wiped away tears from my face

"_uh hmm" _as Edward cleared his throat

" _Yes daddy" _Nessie gave him the puppy eye, hoping he'd forgive us for our lack of respect for the elders.

" _I forbid you two to see each other, Jacob please leave my property"_ Edward said in a very stern voice. I could not believe what he just said. Not seeing my Nessie is like taking away blood for vampires or better yet oxygen for humans..

" _YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS EDWARD, BELLA SAY SOMETHING!" _I yelled to Bells hoping she would make him change his mind

" _I am sorry Jake but I can't do anything. You promised you'd tell us before telling her" _she said sincerely. I knew I fucked up but why couldn't he give me a second chance

" _Edward, please give me a second chance to make things right" _I pleaded

" _No Jacob, you tried to steal the love of my life and I am not going to let you take my only daughter" _I can see the desperation in his eyes as he was talking and walked away.

" _WHAT! You loved mom?!" _Nessie yelled out to me as she started crying

" _Yes I loved her and tried my hardest to be with her, I even kissed her but she loved your father more" _I regretfully told her. Maybe I shouldn't have mention the kiss part but I did love Bella, I still love her but Nessie has my heart, for God's sake she's my imprint. She was my love at first sight

" _Oh I see! You couldn't get the mother and you went for the child. You know what FUCK YOU Jacob Black and your stupid "key to your heart" _Renesmee said to me as she throw the key to me

" _Nessie Stop! I am sorry! That's not what I meant. PLEASE RENESMEE" _I cried out to her

" _Leave me alone Jacob, you ruined my birthday. As a matter of fact, you ruined my life" _she yelled as she ran to her room

I could not take it anymore. The one girl I love the most just broke my heart into million little pieces. I Just I could hold her and explained how I felt about her mother but it's too late now. I ruined her birthday, I ruined the most special day in a girl's anger has already taken to best out of me as I am now phased, ruining the Dolce and Gabbana suit Alice gave me. Maybe a little run to Canada will help me clear my mind and find a way to make it up to Nessie.

A/N: Please check back with story as it has a looonnnng way to go. I promise I will update frequently and all that I ask is a couple of reviews.. pleaseeeeee?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my third chapter and I am trying to update ASAP but life gets in the way of me doing things I love..sooo pleaseee review so I can continue this please

Jacob POV

It is three in the morning and all I could think about is Renesmee, I wanted to make things right. I did not want to spend one more second away from her but I knew she would reject me if I went near her. But it was worth a shot. I wanted to make her feel like the only girl in the world and that what Bella and I had ended as soon as I laid my eyes on her. I miss her. More than you could ever know. I have to go find her before I lose her.

Renesmee POV

Jacob and I are alone in the meadow laying down counting the stars. I lean over to kiss him. wait why did he turn away?

" _Renesmee, I only love one person in this universe and it's your mother, Bella" _

_Where did my mother come from? And why is she kissing Jacob?... _I thought he only loved me. But I guess I was wrong.

Jacob POV

I am looking at the most beautiful woman in the world being torn apart by her vicious nightmares, screaming vile things like " _I hate you Jacob, why did you pick my mom over me? And I thought you loved me_". Every word she was spitting out felt like a thousand stabs to my heart. I can't take this anymore, I can't watch her suffer any longer. I have to tell her how I feel. What if she won't listen? I have to do something.

Renesmee POV

What a crazy dream I just had. What does it mean. Maybe Jacob did not love me after all. It is 10 in the morning and I think my dad had left me a note explaining mom and Jacob's relationship. I don't want to read it. But I need answers.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I could not wake you up this morning because I was afraid that you would not let me explain myself. You were screaming such vile things it hurt me but I had to explain how I feel about you. You are the only person I think about. I DO NOT love Bella. The moment I laid eyes upon you, the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, I immediately knew you were the one for me. When you were younger, I wanted to be everything you wanted me to be, from your older brother to your protector. I wanted to protect you from bad things, I guess right now I am the only bad thing in your life. I love you more than any letter can tell you. I love you more than any words can convey. If you give me another chance to show you that I love you, I will be whatever you want me to be. Making you happy is what I live for. My only purpose in life is to make you happy Renesmee Carlie Cullen. This is my sincerest apology. If you choose to pursue other love interests then I will be as supportive as I can. I want you to be happy even if it's with someone else.  
Yours forever( Hopefully),_

_Jacob William Black_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot continue this story if I don't receive constructive critism.**


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

I love him. There's no doubt about that, but I cannot stop thinking

about his feelings for my mother. What if he's lying? Am I just his

rebound?

" Renesmee!" my mother called from downstairs " Someone is here to see you"

I do not even have to ask who it was. I know it is him. I can smell Jacob from a mile away.

Jacob POV

I can hear the creaking of the stairs as Nessie is walking downstairs.I wonder what she thinks of me. Does she hate me? She probably hates me. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have wrote that letter. I can hear the creaking get louder. I shouldn't have wrote that letter? Should I leave? Should I runaway and never come back?

Renesmee POV

I am so nervous and I feel like I'm about to throw up. Should I lie about the letter and tell him I did not get it? I wish he hadn't come so soon. I don't know how to feel.

"Hello Renesmee" Jacob says nervously. Should I answer him? I miss the comfort in his voice but still I'm troubled by last night. Why on my birthday did all this have to happen?

" Maybe I should leave" he said sadly

" No stay" I respond

" Why didn't you tell me Jacob? I ask

" Nessie, I love you and I did not want to hurt you and we've been together for less than 48 hours. I was going to tell you but gradually. I'm sorry if I hurt you Renesmee. I really am. I understand if you don't want me anymore but I will always be your friend and I will wait for you even if it's forever." He says as if he had no more reasons to live

Jacob POV

I had no more reason to leave on this planet. My reason to leave left me.

" Jacob, I love you more than anything. Yes I was heartbroken due to the fact that you loved my mother and I am sorry I put you in misery and I am willing to be yours again if you do me a favor" she asks

" What is it honey, I will do anything to have you back" I am willing to do anything to have my Nessie back

" Kiss me" she says

Kiss her? Why did she even have to ask? That is not a favor? Is she seriously rewarding me for my mistake?

" Are you going to kiss me or" ending her sentence, I planted a kiss on her beautiful rosy lips. Our body temperature matched while fireworks goes off inside our body. Kissing Nessie was better than oxygen, water, or any necessary things to keep a human alive. She is my oxygen, water and the one thing that's keeping me alive.

" Jacob" she moans as she's pulling away from me.

" Yes love" trying to not break the kiss

" Don't ever leave me again" she whispers to me as she was breaking the kiss

" I will be forever by your side until you get tired of me" Whispering back to her and sealing it to a kiss

" I missed you so much" she says as she is walking to the kitchen

" Not more than I, wanna do something tonight" I am trying to spend as much time with her as possible to make up for the last 2 days

" hmmm watcha have in mind" she says as she biting her lips

" Ms. Cullen will you do me the immense honor of accompanying to dinner and a movie tonight? I nervously ask

"Where are we going Mr. Black" she asks with a smile that could kill

" Pick you up at seven beautiful" kissing her on the cheek as I was leaving

I am now the happiest man alive.


End file.
